Side Effects
by No-ThisIsAlex
Summary: After having his broken arm treated by crazy Captain Mayuri, Ichigo has some slight side effects. will his life ever be the same? (sucky summary) IchiRen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Don't touch me!" Ichigo screamed as he tried to kick nemu away from him. She hooked one of her arms around his legs and used the other to press a sharp drill to his throat.

"If you keep moving like that you'll further complicate your fracture." Mayuri said as he calmly stepped over to Ichigo and crouched down to get a better look at his arm. Ichigo tired to pull away but he wasn't strong enough to fight Nemu off of him.

'when I find Renji I'm gonna kick his ass." Ichigo thought as he continued to curse Renji in his mind. if it wasn't for that pineapple headed idiot he wouldn't be in this mess to begin with. If Renji wouldn't have insisted that they race back to 6th squad from rukongai then he wouldn't have run in Mayuri and Nemu, and he wouldn't have broken his arm when Nemu knocked him from the top branch of a tree and he went crashing down to the ground as if he weight a thousand pounds. Before he could get up and run away Nemu was already on top of him holding him down; his escape route was ruined and now he was going to be torn apart and turned into a test subject.

"Whoa! What is that!?" Ichigo asked as he started at a syringe full of a glowing green liquid that Mayuri had in his hand. He did know what it was, but whatever it is it didn't look like something that you wanted to do inside your body.

"Calm down, it's only pan medication." Mayuri scoffed. Ichigo struggle to get away from Nemu with no success; All he could do was watch as Mayuri pushed the needle into Ichigo's broken arm and emptied the contents into his body. it only took a second before Ichigo started feeling the effects of the so called medicine.

His entire body started to get hot and he started to sweat. The only thing that the medicine did was make him even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"What the hell kind of medicine is this?" Ichigo asked barely able to speak.

"With you temperature so high you don't even notice the pain from your arm, now do you?" Mayuri asked with a small laugh. Mayuri turned his attention from Ichigo and went to work trying to find something that was hidden among all the clothing he had no.

"I swear….when this is over….I'm gonna…kick." That was all Ichigo could manage before the pain in his arm and the fever he had acquired from Mayuri's medicine had knocked him out cold.

When he awoke he wasn't in the woods anymore. He knew this because the woods weren't so brightly lite, and they didn't smell as good as this place did. Ichigo sat up and waited for his eyes to adjust to the change in light before he tried to go anywhere.

"Where the hell am I?" Ichigo asked as he looked around the extremely white room he was now in.

"You're in the 4th squad barracks." said a calm voice from across the room, he looked over to see Unohana walking into the room with a handful of bandages.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"Renji went back and found you in quiet a predicament. He said he waited for you at the gate and you never came so he went to look for you. That's when he found you passed out on the ground with Mayuri crouched over you. Renji was able to stop him before he used what looked like an elaborate scalping tool on you." She replied as she walked over to him and stood next to his bed. She placed the bandages down on the bed before she started to undo the ones around his broken arm.

"Can I go home after this, I told my dad that I would only be gone a few hours and I would be back in time for dinner." He said searching the room for a clock but finding only bar wall all the way around.

"I see no problem with that, after I get this hard cast on you you're free to go." She replied with a smile.

He watched silently as Unohana wrapped his arm in another cast that went all the way up to his elbow.

"Alright, you're all set and ready to go." Unohana said as she finally finished the cast and stepped away from Ichigo to give him room to stand from the bed.

"Thank you Unohana," Ichigo said as he headed towards the door.

"You need to come back in two weeks so I can look at your arm again." Unohana said as she watched Ichigo leave the room in a rush.

Ichigo was so eager to get home that he didn't even go by to tell his friends that he was leaving. He went straight home and he didn't stop for anything.

"Hey dad I'm home!" Ichigo yelled as he walked through his front door. it was well past dinner time when he got there so everyone was already at the table eating.

"Hey Ichigo, what happened to your arm?" Karin asked as she watched her brother take a seat at the table beside their father.

"Had a little accident while I was in the soul society, nothing big." Ichigo replied as he grabbed his fork and started eating. His food had already gotten cold but he didn't care. He was way too hungry to even think about stopping to warm it in the microwave.

"Ichigo are you sure you're okay?" Yuzu asked as she watched her brother shoveling food into his mouth like he was an animal. He looked up at her and shook his head 'yes' before turning his attention back to the plate in front of him.

There was suddenly a small tickling feeling in the back of his throat making him caught violently. He covered his mouth to prevent himself from spitting chewed food all over the table and his sisters. After the coughing fit had subsided he swallowed the mouthful of food and reached out for his water.

"You shouldn't eat so fast, you could choke on your food." Isshin said. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the fact that his little tidbit of advice was giving far too late for actual use. Before he could pick up his fork to eat again he was coughing some more.

"onii-chan, are you okay?" Yuzu asked in a soft voice, a look of concern plastered across her face.

"Yeah, I think I might be coming down with a cold or something." he said as he raised his hand to scratch his now itching chest.

'What the hell is going on?" Ichigo thought as he reached for his water again. He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip hoping that it would sooth is burning throat.

"Do you want some medicine?" Yuzu asked.

"Nah, I don't think I can eat anymore though." He said pushing his plate away from him. He backed his chair away from the table and went around the table to hug both of his sisters goodnight.

"You sure you're alright?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, I just had a really busy day. I think I just need to catch up on some sleep." Ichigo replied raising his hand to scratch his chest again.

"Alright…..goodnight Ichigo." She said as she stood from her chair and began collecting empty dishes from the table and going to the kitchen with them. Ichigo nodded before going upstairs. He walked into his room and sprawled out on the bed, he didn't even bother to change into his pajamas before he got into bed. He was too tired to do anything else.

The next morning he was awakened by a soft tickling feeling on his nose like someone was rubbing his nose with a feather. Ichigo rolled out of bed and went over to his closet. He grabbed his school uniform then walked into the bathroom. He dragged his feet on the floor not noticing that his pants were dragging on the floor in a way that they've never done before. He walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light, passed the mirror and went directly to the toilet. He lifted the lid and undid his belt buckle.

**Karin**

A loud screamed ripped through the silence of the morning snapping me out of my dream. I rolled out of bed and quickly untangled myself from my bed sheet and ran for the door. it sounded like Yuzu had screamed but when I saw her running up to the bathroom door from the other direction I didn't know what to think.

"Yuzu, that wasn't you screaming?" I asked as we both skidded to a stop in front of the bathroom door.

"No. I thought it was you." She said. Goat face finally entered the hallway and trotted over to us as just as late as he always was.

"What happened? Are you girls okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Yuzu said but I was sure that I heard a scream. I went down the hallway to Ichigo's room and pushed the door open. The room was empty. Ichigo was standing in the hallway so that had to mean that he was in the bathroom. I walked away from his door and back over to the bathroom.

"Ichigo, are you in there?" Yuzu asked as she knocked on the door softly.

"He probably just slipped and fell or something." I said folding my arms over my chest. I reached around Yuzu and opened the door not caring if Ichigo was decent or not.

On the other side of the door was a small girl dressed in Ichigo's cloths from the day before. She was leaning into the mirror, her hand gripping her long orange hair tightly. Her eyes were wide with confusion and fear.

"What the hell is going on?" she said as she continued to stare into the mirror. Her eyes went wide at the sound of her own voice. She let go of her hair and grabbed her throat with her good hand. When I say good hand I mean the hand that wasn't covered in a cast.

"Ichigo, is that you?" I asked as I took a step forward and eyed the girl in front of me. She looked very familiar, almost like…..

"My darling wife! You look just like your mother Ichigo!" he said as he galloped forward, arm wide open. I reached out and grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him back out of the bathroom.

"Would you stop being a weirdo goat face?" I screamed placing myself in between my idiotic father and my…..sister.

"Is this really happening?" Ichigo asked as if he was in shocked. He grabbed the color of his own shirt and pulled it forward to look down at his chest.

"No, this is really happening." He said. He put his back to the wall and slid down until his butt hit the floor underneath him.

"I'm never going outside ever again!" I whined.

"Will you stop it," I said to him. "Jeez you're acting like a baby."

"That's right, I'm acting like a girl, cause that what I am!" She whined she put her head in her hands and started to cry loudly.

_**Whack!**_

Everything was silent as the echo from my slap faded away. Ichigo looked up and me with tears still brimming in her eyes.

"Why did you do that, you didn't have to hit me like that." She said sounding as if she was about to break down and cry again. I rolled my eyes before putting my hands on my hips.

"Snap out of it! if you're going to figure out what happened to you then you need to get your sorry ass up off the floor and get over to the soul society to try and get some help." I said to her. She whipped her face as she stood from the floor and smiled down at me.

"Your right, I'll go right now." she said.

"You should probably change your cloths first, because you're still in your clothes from yesterday and that's really gross." I said before walking out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why the hell isn't any of this fitting right!?" Ichigo screamed as she continued to throw cloths around her room trying to find something to wear. Everything in her closet was way too big than it had been the night before.

"I'm never going to get anywhere if I can't find something." she said.

She was able to find an old band shirt than had been stuffed into the deepest corner of her closet after it had shrunken in the wash and became too small for her previous build. Now that she was smaller the shirt should fit almost perfectly.

She grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and quickly pulled it over her head.

"Oi Ichigo!" yelled a familiar voice from the window. Ichigo turned to see Rukia climbing through her window with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo replied forgetting that she had taken off her shirt a second before and her torso was completely bare.

"Ah! I'm so sorry miss, I—" Rukia said as her face went red and she brought her hands up to her eyes, covering them.

It finally donned on Ichigo that he was a girl now and he couldn't just walk around without a shirt like he used to. His face got even redder than Rukia's as he quickly pulled the shirt over his head to cover himself.

"Rukia—"

"How do you know my name?" Rukia asked her eyes wide with confusion.

"It's me Rukia, Ichigo." Ichigo said as he stepped away from her closet door and over to where Rukia was standing.

"Very funny," Rukia replied as she crackled a wide smile. "You guys won't be able to fool me that easily, now where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked again. Ichigo rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's my Rukia, this isn't a joke." Ichigo replied in an annoyed tone. She brought his eyes back down to find the raven haired girl staring wide eyed directly into his face.

"See, I even have the cast to prove it." Ichigo said as he held his left arm up in the air for her to see. "Which reminds me would you bring my back to the soul society with you so that I can get Uno—" Ichigo was cut off by a heavy forced colliding with his chin.

"What the hell is wrong with you Rukia!?" Ichigo screamed as she stood from the floor dressed in her usual uniform, the black X markings Crossing over her chest and forearms in the same way that Rukia remembered.

"So is this proof enough for you?" Ichigo asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what's going on but I think we should go see Unohana." Rukia said slightly dazed at what she had just discovered.

"That's what I was trying to say before you punched me in my damned face." Ichigo said as she climbed onto her bed and exited her room through the window.

"I didn't even hit you that hard, stop acting like such a girl." Rukia replied narrowly dodging a kick form the now female substitute shinigami.

"Is it too soon for jokes?" Rukia asked with a smile.

"Way too soon," Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo why are you in such a rush?" Rukia asked as she struggled to keep up with the orangette. She may be a girl but she was still a lot taller than Rukia was. The smaller woman nearly had to sprint in an effort to keep up with her.

"I want to find Unohana so she can tell me what the hell is wrong with my body?" she said as she continued to keep the same pace.

"I don't see nothing wrong with it Cupcake." Called a voice from their left, Ichigo stopped short causing Rukia to run right into her.

"What did you just say to me?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth.

"Just trying to give you a compliment sweet cheeks." said the obviously drunk man from the front step of some no name restaurant that sold liquor in the middle of the day even though they weren't supposed to.

"Sweet cheeks!?" Ichigo fumed. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing cutie, just that I was admiring your figure." He replied with a crocked smile as he swayed from left to right in his place on the step.

"Ichigo we need to go." Rukia said as she grabbed the taller woman arm and pulled her away from the drunken man.

"Why are you pulling me away like that? I could have beat that old perverts ass if you wouldn't have gotten in the way." Ichigo replied after the two women was a considerable distance away from the man. Ichigo's face was still red with anger as she stared down at Rukia.

"Listen Ichigo, now that you're a girl, you're going to have to start acting like one. You can't just go around starting arguments with whoever you want to." Rukia said calmly.

"And why not?" Ichigo challenged.

"It isn't lady like." Rukia replied.

"Well I'm not a lady so I guess its okay." Rukia said as she turned on her toes accidently flinging her hair into Rukia's face. Rukia rolled her eyes and looked to the direction of the sky.

_'This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Getting around in the soul society as a woman was a lot harder than Ichigo ever thought it would be. Every time she turned a corner there was a different guy calling him over trying to hit on her. Each time they tried she would just roll her eyes and walk away from them, but it was starting to grow increasingly harder to do so.

"Hey you with the orange hair!" yelled yet another man as Ichigo and Rukia passed by.

"Get lost you creep!" she yelled in response as she continued to walk, not even turning to look at him.

"Ichigo, calm down," Rukia whispered.

"I already told you I'm not a lady. I don't have to act like one if I don't want to." Ichigo replied with a roll of her eyes and another fast whip of her thick orange pony tail. She may not want to be a girl but she sure was acting like one.

When the two women finally reached the 4th squad they walked right in and didn't stop.

"Oi Rukia, it's nice to see you." Said Isane as she walked over and hugged her. Ichigo just stood aside and waited for them to finish their unnecessarily long greeting.

"Who is this?" Isane asked, finally noticing that Ichigo was standing there.

"I don't think I can do this again." Ichigo said as she raised her hands to her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Um…Isane, this is Ichigo." Rukia said in a small voice. Isane didn't reply as quickly as Ichigo had expected her to. She was loud, neither did she laugh and tell them to stop trying to trick her. Instead she just stood there staring at Ichigo until she was absolutely sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I always knew that you would make a pretty girl Ichigo." She said with a friendly smile. Ichigo knew that she intended for her statement to be a compliment but Ichigo still thought it was a little too soon for those types of comments. She couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at Isane and turning away from her.

"Is Unohana here?" Ichigo asked. all she wanted to do was see Unohana so she could find out what the hell happened to her body.

"Yes, right this way." Isane said as she turned and headed in the direction of the back room.

"So…you don't know how this happened?" Isane asked as she led them into a patient room to wait for Unohana. It looked exactly like the room she had been in just yesterday.

"Nope," Ichigo replied as she took a seat on the examination table and looked around the extremely white room.

"That's interesting, well, I'll go and tell Unohana that you're here to see her." she said as she turned and walked out of the room.

"Thanks Isane." Ichigo said before she completely disappeared down the hall.

The wait to see Unohana was surprisingly shot despite the large number of Patients in the clinic at the time. Ichigo guessed that Kenpachi was training with his squad again because most of the faces she recognized from the last time she had been chased around the 11th squad by Kenpachi himself.

Kurosaki Ichigo, I wasn't planning to see you for another 2 weeks." She said with a smile as she walked into the room and over to Ichigo.

"Well my cast doesn't really fit anymore, so I needed to get another one." She replied with a smile as she lifted her to show the cast which was practically falling off of her now.

She smiled before going over to the cabinet and started pulling out supplied to make a new cast.

"Unohana, I was wondering if you can help me figure out why I've turned into a woman as well." Ichigo added casually.

"Well of course, that was second on my list of things to do, right after I remake this cast." She replied with a smile as she looked away from what she was doing before turning her attention back to the cast.

After Unohana finished refitting his cast she continued to run test on Ichigo. She ran every test imaginable, making sure not to skip a thing. She drew blood and took strands of her hair for testing. She even checked Ichigo's ears, nose and throat to make sure everything was okay there was well.

"So is this all?" Ichigo asked as Unohana placed a Band-Aid over the bleeding spot on her arm where Unohana had just taken blood from.

"That's it, your test results should he ready tomorrow at the earliest." She said as she gathered the rest of her bandages and places them in the correct places.

"Thank you Unohana." Ichigo said as she hopped down from the examination table and headed for the door.

"Oi Rukia, do you think it would be cool if I stayed with you tonight? You know, so that I can get my test results in the morning." She asked, before she could turn around to face Rukia, the smaller girl practically tackled her down to the ground in excitement.

"A sleepover!" she yelled happily.

"…what?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course you can stay over…but we need to ask Byakuya first." she said as she took Ichigo by the arm and dragged her in the direction of the Kuchiki manner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Ichigo and Rukia finally reached the manor they spent another large chunk of time trying to find someone who would tell them where Byakuya was hiding. Every servant they asked refused to tell them where he was. Granted it was a part of their job, it only made finding Byakuya a lot harder. Whenever Byakuya came home from his office he hid away in one of the many rooms and told every servant to tell anyone who came for him that he was not home or unavailable, so every time they asked someone they said that they didn't know.

Rukia stomped around the manner harshly pushing open every door she came across.

"Dammit, where is he?" Rukia asked herself as she pushed open another door only to find the room as empty as all the other's had been before that one.

"This is getting really old." Ichigo said as she stomped down the hallway all the way to the end of the hall. She started on the left side and began kicking each door open one at a time. Once she was done she went back to the end and started the same thing on the right side. After that hallway was done she moved to the next.

"Ichigo, I think that nii-sama is going to her really mad if he finds a foot print on every door in his home." Rukia said as she lifted her foot ready to kick in another door.

"Maybe if he doesn't hide himself away like he's a national treasure then I wouldn't have to take such an extreme approach to finding him." Ichigo said. Before she couldn't connect her foot with the door Rukia stepped in and shoved her away from the door.

"Nii-sama," Rukia said with a shocked look on her face when the door suddenly opened from the other side. The raven haired noble looked over at Rukia before going back into the room that he had just emerged from. Rukia took his place in the door looking onto the scene in front of her. There were large stacks of paperwork all over the room. Rukia watched as Byakuya walked over to the desk where he had been seated previously.

"What do you need Rukia?" Byakuya asked. "We have a lot of paperwork to get finished before the night is out."

"We?" Rukia asked. She took a small step into the room to find Renji sitting behind his own desk that was piled high with papers.

"Get on with it Rukia, what have you interrupted my work for?" Byakuya pressed.

"Um…Ni-sama, Is it okay if a guest comes to stay at the manor with me tonight?" Rukia asked shyly.

"Who is this guest?" Byakuya asked not even looking away from his papers to address her.

"It's Kurosaki…Ichigo." She said in a quiet voice. Both Byakuya and Renji looked up at her like she had just lost her mind.

"What'd he say?" Ichigo asked in a loud whisper from the hallway.

"Would you give him a chance to answer me?" Rukia replied.

"Is he here?" Renji asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well…you could say that." Rukia said.

"Why is he hiding? The little asshole must be hiding after not saying goodbye to everyone before he left yesterday." Renji said.

"What the hell did you just call me!?" Ichigo yelled shoving Rukia to the side as she barged into the room and over to the desk where Renji was sitting. The entire room fell silent as both men too in the full sight that was in front of them. The orange haired shinigami stood in front of Renji with her hands on her hips and a familiar scowl plastered on her face.

"Don't just sit there gawking at me you idiot, answer me!" Ichigo yelled.

"W-Who are you?" Renji asked. He sat back in his chair and looked up at Ichigo's face.

"It's me you idiot." Ichigo replied. Renji blinked twice before he forced himself to swallow the mouthful of spit he was holding onto.

"There was sort of an accident yesterday." Rukia said.

"It must have been one hell of an accident." Renji said as he looked Ichigo up and down again.

"Shut up." Ichigo said to him. Renji watched as Ichigo reached up with her hand and flicked her bangs out of her face, still holding the same scowl she had been when she walked into the room.

"She can stay, but you cannot come back here for any reason. I have a lot of important work that I need to finish and I can't afford any distractions." Byakuya said as he finally looked away from Ichigo and turned his attention back to the work in front of him.

Rukia smiled before she linked her arm with Ichigo's and pulled the orangette from the room in one swift motion.

**Renji**

Renji was sitting at his desk still unable to think clearly. The sudden intrusion had his mind reeling.

"What seems to be distracting you Abarai?" Byakuya asked.

"Nothing, these numbers just don't seem to be adding up." He said as he looked down at the paper full of numbers in front of him.

"If you want you can go home, I can just finish the paperwork on my own." Byakuya replied. Renji looked away from his paper and over at Byakuya. He knew with all his heart that his captain was testing him, Byakuya wanted to see if Renji would really let something so silly get in the way of his work.

"I wouldn't even consider leaving you to do all of this work by yourself. I'll stay here until everything is complete." Renji replied. He watched his captain small nod before the room went silent again.

After Renji finished the four stacks of paper on his side of the room he stood from the desk and headed towards the door.

"See you tomorrow captain." He said as he headed for the door.

"Bright and early Abarai," Byakuya replied calmly.

Renji walked out of the room and down the hallway towards the main exit. As he headed down the hallway he took notice of the dust foot print that was placed in the middle of each door. He figured that this was the cause of all the noise he and Byakuya had been hearing while in the office working in the office. He smiled to himself as his mind created a mental image of Ichigo walking up and down the halls kicking each door open.

He shook his head as his mind clicked over to the picture of Ichigo flipping her bangs from her face. Renji didn't even try to stop his mind from playing the thought over and over again, each time he noticed something very different and uniquely beautiful about the girl he saw.

"You're losing your mind Abarai." He said to himself as he shook the thoughts away. Yeah, the girl who had stood in front of him was pretty but he knew that without a doubt that the girl he saw had been a male the day before. And the male she had been could probably be called his best friend for a variety of reasons. He can't have a crush on his best friend; he just can't, no matter how pretty of a girl she is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sleepover turned out to be nothing more than a crash course in womanhood for Ichigo. After getting permission from Byakuya the two women went to Rukia's room and stayed there the rest of the night. She went directly to her closet and pulled out a giant bag full of small containers.

"What the hell is all of this?" Ichigo asked as she sifted through the bag looking at the little bottles of various colored liquids.

"Make up and nail polish." Rukia replied with a smile.

"Why'd you drag this out of your closet?" Ichigo asked.

"So that I can show you how to use it." she replied.

"This looks like a whole bunch of shit that I don't need." Ichigo said as he opened a container of nail polished and smelled it.

"That isn't what that's for." Rukia said taking the bottle from Ichigo's hands.

"How do you use it then." she asked.

"Hold out your hand." Rukia said to her. Ichigo looked at her for a second before reluctantly handing her hand over to Rukia. The smaller girl took her hand and started to apply the nail polish to ichigo's fingernails. When she finished that hand she grabbed the other one and painted the nail on that hand.

"So every time you want it a different color you have to repaint it." Ichigo asked as eyed the wet nail polish on her fingernails.

"Yeah, or you can just wait until it all comes off on its own." Rukia said as she placed the little bottle of blue nail polish back in the bag and zipped it closed.

"What about all that other stuff?" Ichigo asked pointing to the bag.

"The make up? I don't use it much; I use it as more of a special occasion type of thing." Rukia replied. She pushed the bag back into her closet and pulled out another bag.

"Matsumoto brought these for me, but they're too big. They might fit you." Rukia said as she opened the bag pulled out what was inside.

"I am not putting that on." Ichigo said folding her arms over her chest.

"You have to Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Give me one good reason." Ichigo challenged.

"When you don't have one on its noticeable," Rukia said in a quiet voice.

"How do you figure that?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo just wear it." Rukia said sternly.

"I'm not putting it on and you can't make me!" Ichigo yelled.

After arguing with Ichigo for an hour Rukia finally managed to convince Ichigo to wear the bra that had been sitting in the back of her closet for a last two months.

"This thing is uncomfortable." Ichigo said as she scratched at the clasp holding the bra closed.

"You might have the straps on too tight." Rukia said as she reached into he sleeves of Ichigo's uniform and loosened the straps for her. "Is that better?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Ichigo replied simply.

"Just one of the things you have to get used to while being a girl." Rukia said as she sat back and rested her weight on her hands.

"So what are you going to do if this is permanent?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked down at the floor then back up to Rukia. She really hadn't thought about what would happen if there wasn't a way to reverse the accident. She could be stuck as a woman for forever.

"I really don't know, I guess I would have to live my life as a girl." Ichigo said. She shifted her weight on the floor and laid down on her futon. She looked up at Rukia and smiled weakly. She didn't want to be a girl for the rest of her life. This was too much for her to handle. If this was permanent them her whole entire life would change.

She would have to act a certain way, and be nice every when she didn't want to. She would always have to be presentable no matter how crappy she felt. If this was permanent everything was going to change her whole life would be different.

"Good morning Kurosaki Ichigo." Unohana said as she walked around the examination room looking at a large packet of papers inside a patient's folder.

"So, did you guys find anything?" Ichigo asked. She had waited all night and most of the morning to hear the results of her test, she was on the edge of her seat in anticipation of the results. She just couldn't wait anymore.

"Yes, we found out a great deal." Unohana said in a normal voice. There was nothing about the way she was speaking that would give away any sigh of the results before she got the change to tell him herself.

"…And," she pressed scooting even closer to the edge of the examination table.

"It seems that whatever chemical Captain Mayuri injected into your body had reaction with your DNA and altered your chromosomes thus turning you into a female." Unohana said. Ichigo leaned forward waiting for more information.

"So will you guys be able to change be back?" Ichigo asked.

"It doesn't seem so… Your genes seem to be permanently altered." She said apologetically.

There was that word again, permanent. It meant forever, that it was never going to change. He was going to have to live his entire life as a girl. Putting on make-up and wearing bras.

"So I'm going to be a girl for the rest of my life?" Ichigo asked.

"Unless we can find a way to change you back to your previous state of being." Unohana replied closing the folder and placed it on side of Ichigo on the examination table.

"This can't be right; we have to be able to change me back." She said as she hopped from the table and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Unohana asked.

"To find Mayuri and kick his damned teeth in." Ichigo replied before disappearing out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Renji sat in his office chair twisting around and around with boredom. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes only to immediately be greeted by the Female version of one of his best friends. His eyes snapped open and he sat himself upright in his chair.

"Is there something bothering you Abarai?" Byakuya asked from his desk. He was looking down at the paper on his desk but Renji knew that his captain was well aware of everything he was doing.

"No captain, just a little distracted." He answered.

"By?" Byakuya pressed with his eyes still on the work in front of him. Renji bit down on is bottom lip contemplating his next move. He could tell Byakuya about what was really bothering him. After all, what were the odd that his captain would actually care about what was doing on in his personal life? But, there was still room for a miscalculation; Byakuya could actually be more interested that he thinks. It's always the quiet ones that you have to look out for; they'll squander you secrets in a heartbeat.

"Nothing captain, you know me, I never am able to fully focus on the task at hand for very long." He replied with a weak smile. He grabbed his pen from his desk and went back to work as if he was actually interested in whatever Byakuya had him doing that day.

"Hey guys!" yelled a loud voice as the door was pushed shut by a great force. Renji expected that Matsumoto had gotten her hands on the stash of Sake that she kept in her own office and was now on a drunken tirade, but he was surprise to find a very sober orange haired substitute shinigami walking into the room. She smiled at the both of them then turned her attention to Renji.

"Are you busy?" she asked simply.

"Why?" Renji retorted, he looked away from her fearing the she might see the incredibly red blush that was slowly consuming his entire face.

"Because, I need someone to spar with," she replied bluntly.

"I can't do that." He replied sternly.

"And why not?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I refuse to fight a woman," He replied in the same stern manner.

"And why is that?" Ichigo pressed.

"Because I'm not the type, I have work to do anyway. I don't have time to spar with you." He said before turning his attention back to his work.

Ichigo raised her arm and slammed her hand down on his desk right in the middle of the paper he was trying to read. Renji looked away from his paper with annoyance.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"I knew it," Ichigo said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Renji asked.

"You don't want to fight me because you're scared of getting your ass beat." She said with a confident smile.

"I could kick your ass any day of the week!" he yelled as he shot up from his seat and got into Ichigo's face. With their faces so close together Renji couldn't help but notice the bright brown color of her eyes. Renji backed away then looked back down to his desk. "But, I have work to do."

"Just finish it later." Byakuya said suddenly. Renji's head shot up and he looked in Byakuya's directions.

"What!?" he asked unable to hide his surprise. Byakuya had never once told him that it was okay for him to skip out on any type of work.

"You won't be fighting her seriously so you don't have to worry about hurting her, just go, you're both making too much noise in here anyway." he said shooing them both with his hand.

"Then it's settled." Ichigo said. "You're going to spar with me right now." she reached over the desk and grabbed Renji by the arm before she proceeded to walk out of the room, dragging him along the entire way.

When they reached the spot Ichigo picked for them to spar she let go of Renji's collar and walked to a spot and started stretching. Renji lost himself in his thoughts as he watched Ichigo readying herself for the battle they were about to have.

"Are you ready Renji?" she asked as she stood up and turned around to face him. Renji was so wrapped up in watching her butt that he didn't even notice that she had finished stretching and was now looking right at him.

"Um, yeah I am." He said to her. Before he had time to collect himself Ichigo was already charging at him full force.

"Wait a minute you ass, you didn't tell me you were starting yet!" Renji said as he stopped the attack with Zabimaru.

"You said you were ready." Ichigo replied in a calm voice as she backed away a couple of yards.

"Yeah but I figured you would state It before you attacked." Renji shouted in reply.

"Come on Renji, I'm just making sure that everything is working just the way that it's supposed to be." Ichigo said. She raised her hand to her face and brought it down again summoning a hollow mask. He charged again, Renji was almost didn't have enough time to block this attack.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Take my damned head off?" Renji asked as he dodged another mirage of attacks.

Dodging was the only thing that Renji did while he was sparing with Ichigo. Ichigo, on the other hand, made a game out of chasing Renji around like a cat chasing a mouse. She ran him around in circles until her need to torture him was satisfied.

"I guess that's enough for today." Ichigo said as he was sheathed Zangetsu with a triumphant smile.

"Enough for today?" Renji huffed as he bent over and rested his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, same time tomorrow." She said as more of a command than a question. Renji only nodded mindlessly as he continued to stare at the spectacle that was Ichigo Kurosaki.

He watched as she brushed the pieces of hair that were stuck to her forehead with sweat.

"Are you ready to head back?" she asked with a smile.

"Y-yeah I am." Renji replied as he stood upright and started in the direction of his room.

"So, um, did you ever figure out what happened to your body?" Renji asked breaking the silence that had fallen onto them in the time of their walk. It may have been just him but this walk was growing increasingly awkward with every passing second.

"Yeah I did. The stuff Mayuri put in my arm reacted with my DNA and it morphed drastically." Ichigo replied.

"What do you mean morph?" Renji asked.

"It changed completely; whatever Mayuri injected into my body created a permanent reaction with my DNA and turned me into a female inside out." Ichigo said.

"Permanent? So you're going to be like this forever?" Renji asked, his heart was leaping for joy in his chest but he didn't let it show through his façade.

"As far as I know, unless Mayuri comes up with some kind of miracle antidote I'll be a female for the rest of my life." Ichigo replied.

"So, how do you feel about that?" Renji asked.

"How do I feel?" Ichigo repeated with a laugh. "If it didn't know any better I would think that you're trying to get on my good side Abarai." She said with a smile, Renji stopped in his tracks.

"Just trying to make conversation," He said as he fell back into step with Ichigo. Ichigo laughed.

"I know, I'm just messing with ya," She said. "didn't think you would get that red."

"Shut up, I'm not red because of you. It's hot out here." He grumbled. Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Sure it is." She replied.

Renji rolled his eyes. "You're just as much of an ass as you were before you changed into a girl." He said to her.

"Give me some credit," she replied quickly. "I've only been a girl for about a day and a half, I'm still learning."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait you guys, I've been having a really hard time trying to write and do my school work and I've been sick for the entire week AND I just got a new puppy and she has yet to be potty trained, AND to top it all off my grandfather was taken off of his respirator on Tuesday and he is no longer with us (R.I.P. pawpaw ****) so it's just been hard to find the time but I promise I will do better with no only this story but all my others as well. I should have then all updated by the weekend. **

**Chapter 7**

Ichigo walked though her front door and didn't even bother taking off her shoes. She went straight to her room without even thinking twice. She opened the door and turned on the light…

"Dad!" she screamed. Her entire family came tumbling into her room like someone was trying to break into their house.

"What's the matter with my dearest daughter!" Isshin asked.

"What the hell happened to my room!?" she screamed.

"You're not a boy anymore Ichigo, we figured that you need a girl's room since you were a girl." Karin said.

"Yeah alright, but did you have to make it pink, your guys' room isn't even pink." Ichigo whined.

Karin frowned. "We spent a lot of time remaking your room for you and you don't even appreciate it!"

"Nobody asked you to change anything!" Ichigo fumed.

"You're such a jerk!" Karin screamed. She stomped over to the door. "It's nice to see that some things never change!" she yelled before headed down the hallway to her own room. Ichigo stared at the opened doorway with narrowed eyes before turning his death gaze to his father and other sister.

"I think we should go now." Yuzu said. She quickly grabbed her father's arm and hurried out of the room. Ichigo closed to door behind them and took a second to take in the full extent of the makeover that his room had endured while he was away. All of his walls were no painted a light cream color that complemented the light peach color of his new best sheets and blankets. His bed now held twice as many pillows as it normally did and his closet was stuffed to the brim with cloths. His desk was moved across the room against the opposite awl to make room for the large vanity mirror and chair set.

"This is actually kind nice." She said as she headed over to her bed and threw herself down onto the mountain of pillows on top of it.

'You may have over reacted don't you think?' asked a voice from way in the back of his mind.

"No I didn't over react." Ichigo answered with a roll of her eyes. "They had no right to change my things around like that." She said.

"You know you really didn't have to yell at your sister the way you did. The entire scenario was rather uncalled for." Replied the smooth voice of her zanpakuto spirit, Ichigo rolled her eyes again, Zangetsu never really said much but he was first in line to tell her that she was in the wrong.

"She yelled at me first." Ichigo retorted.

'That still doesn't make you right.' Zangetsu said sternly. Ichigo rolled her eyes again but didn't reply.

'I think that you should apologize to her." he pressed.

"Ugh, fine!" she said with a sigh as she got up from the bed and stomped over to the door. She stomped all the way down the hallway and into Karin and Yuzu's room.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out sharply.

"For what," Karin challenged.

"For yelled at you, I was just shocked, by how pink and girly everything was." she said. "I was wrong."

"I was wrong too." Karin replied in a small voice. She climbed off of her bed and went over to the door. "Now get out of my room." she said with a wicked smiled before she slammed the door right in Ichigo's face. Ichigo just smiled and nodded before he walked away from the door and back to his own room. She didn't even have time to get comfortable in his room before his father was barging in with a handful of papers.

"Ichigo my wonderful daughter, I had to reregister you for school since you technically aren't the same student anymore. He's all your class information." Isshin said as he laid the stack of papers on Ichigo's desk for him to read later. Ichigo's eyes widened with terror, he hadn't even thought about what was going to happen when she returned to school. What was she going to tell all of her friends?

"And don't worry; I've already explained the entire situation to all of your friends and classmates." He added with a wide smile.

Ichigo cringed at the thought. "What did you tell them?" she asked.

"That you were hiking and you fell off the side of a cliff, and when they got you to the hospital they mixed you up with a woman who was going into surgery for extensive cosmetic reconstruction, and that's why you're a woman now."

Ichigo stared at her father with wide eyes. "Couldn't you have thought of something a little more believable?"

"Come on Ichigo, any reason why you suddenly changed genders over the weekend will be certainly be unbelievable. No matter what it is." He said Ichigo nodded.

"You right." She replied.

"Now get some rest, you're going to need you beauty sleep for school tomorrow." He said before he exited the room and slammed the door behind him.

Beauty sleep was right, by the time she woke up in the morning Ichigo wasn't even recognizable.

"Karin!" she screamed from the bathroom. Karin rounded the corner and leaned against the door frame.

"You called?" she asked.

"I need your help." Ichigo whined.

"Move aside." She said as she pushed her way into the bathroom. She sat Ichigo down on the toilet and started with the task of fixing the bush on top of her head. It took some work and a little bit of elbow grease but Karin finally managed to pull the unruly mane back into a neat ponytail. She left Ichigo's bangs to fall over her face and add a more feminine look to the otherwise very masculine girl.

"Why are you wearing pants?" Karin asked.

"Because it's my uniform," she replied.

"Not anymore, you're a girl so you have to dress like one." She said.

After a goof amount of arguing and some pushing and shoving she finally got Ichigo into her uniform skirt. Karin took a step back and admired her handiwork.

"I have to hand it to you Ichigo, you're a lot cuter as I girl than you ever were as a boy." She said with a smile.

"Shut up." Ichigo replied bitterly.

"Well, if you leave now then you only be about ten minutes later to class." Karin said with another smile. Ichigo looked over at the clock on her wall then back over to Karin.

"Dammit, see you later!" she yelled as she grabbed her book bag from the floor and raced out of the house.

Ichigo ran as fast as she could while holding her skirt down at the same time. Karin was right she was already more the 15 minutes late by the time she arrived because she forced herself to stop running every time she passed a group of boy. She didn't want to risk her skirt flying up and them possibly seeing her butt of something.

She knocked on the closed door of her classroom and waited for someone to answer.

"Hmmm, your father was right. You're a lot easier to look at now." she said bluntly. Ichigo frowned. She stepped aside to give her room to walk in through the door.

"Come on in Kurosaki, better late than never." She said. Ichigo walked into the room and immediately felt chills running down her spine. Everyone in the entire class was looking at them.

"Is that…."

"Kurosaki-Ku…I mean chan….Kurosaki-chan." Said a familiar voice from the back of the classroom, Ichigo turned to see all of his friends sitting in a little group in the back of the classroom.

"Hello Orihime." She said politely.

"So he really is a girl now" Ishida said.

"Your hair is so pretty!" Orihime said cheerfully. She sprang from her seat and galloped to the front of the classroom to meet Ichigo.

"Uh, thanks Inoue." She said with a smile.

"Come on, we saved you your regular seat. You have to tell us all about your accident." She said. She and the rest of his friends gave Ichigo a knowing glance before they walked headed back to their seats.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Life as a woman wasn't as hard. All of Ichigo's friends understood what happened because they knew how Mayuri worked and how he was always after Ichigo for odd experiments. After a few days everything was just about normal except for the fact that just about every male in Ichigo's school tried to hit on him.

When they did he just smiled and politely declined when he really wanted to beat their faces in for trying those over used corny pickup lines on her. It made her wonder, was she interested in me at all?

"Am I even supposed to be?" Ichigo asked herself as she stared up at the ceiling of Rukia's room.

"Well it would be natural, but I do understand why you would have you reservations about the topic." She answered.

"Yeah, but that just makes it more complicated. I don't know what I'm supposed to think." Ichigo replied with a sigh.

Renji was sitting at his desk struggling to finish the last of his paperwork. He could hear Ichigo and Rukia laughing loudly in the next room over and it was staring to get very distracting for him.

"So what did he say after that?" Rukia asked.

"Well after he was like 'your hair is red like the fires in my heart,' he asked me to go to the movies with him." Ichigo replied. Renji stopped his work and began to listen; he could feel the disgust bubbling in his stomach as their conversation continued.

"I told him no," Ichigo said.

"Why?" Rukia asked. "He sounded nice." Renji couldn't stop the disgusted noise he made in the back of his throat when he heard what Rukia said.

"He was a creep and on top of that he wasn't cute at all, he was ugly." Ichigo said.

"And what is attractive to you?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know, but it wasn't a guy like him. Everything about him was weird." Ichigo replied. Renji felt himself smiling but did nothing to hide it.

"So you don't like guys that are weird?" Rukia pressed.

"Who does?" Ichigo replied.

"What kind of guys do you like?" she asked. Renji scooted his chair back against the wall behind him so that he could hear better.

"….I don't know, I guess…..I just don't know." Ichigo said.

"Well finding your type shouldn't be that hard, all we have to do is list a bunch of things you like and match you with a guy who likes all the same stuff." Rukia said simply.

"And that works?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure it does." Rukia replied. The door to the office opened swiftly and Byakuya walked into the room.

"Are you finished with your work Abarai?" he asked calmly.

"Um, no captain…but I'll finish it before tomorrow." Renji said as he gathered the paper from the desk in front of him and stood from the chair. "It's late, I'll be finished with the work by tomorrow." He said quickly before he jetted out the door.

Ichigo watched Rukia as she grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling words down on it. When she finished she looked up at Ichigo with a smile.

"Long hair or short?" she asked. Ichigo stopped and looked at her.

"Um, long I guess." She answered.

"I'll take the liberty of putting down muscular as the body type." Rukia said. Ichigo looked over her shoulder trying to see the paper in front of her. "How important to you is loyalty?"

"Very important," Ichigo said.

"Sensitivity?"

"Not the crying sensitive type, I hate crying. But they should have some type of compassion." Ichigo answered.

"Clingy or distant?" she asked.

"Some place in the middle." Ichigo replied.

"Alright all done." Rukia declared. She folded the paper and pushed it into her pocket.

"Wait that's it, well what kind of guys is my type?" she asked.

"I can't tell you, you'll see what your type is after your first date." Rukia replied.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to set you up on date with guys that match some of your specifications. If you like the guy you two can continue to date and if you don't well move on to the next." She said.

"I don't know if I'm okay with this." Ichigo said wearily.

"You don't really have a choice, I've always wanted to play match maker but I've never had a close enough friend." She said. "OH ICHIGO PLEASE LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU PLEASE!" SHE BEGGED.

"Fine, fine, you can play your little matchmaker game; just make sure this won't turn out to be a big waste of time." Ichigo grumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ichigo sat in at a little table waiting for her date to arrive. Across the room she could see Rangiku and Matsumoto sitting at a table of their own trying to look like they weren't there to spy on her date. Ichigo didn't know who they set him up with and the waiting was making him nervous. The door to the restaurant opened and a familiar figure walked through the door.

Yumichika walked over to the table and sat across from him.

"So you're my date?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess I am." He replied plainly.

"So…." Ichigo said.

'this is the most awkward situation I've ever been in in my entire life' Ichigo through to herself. She flipped her hair over her should and watched as Yumichika stared at a reflection of himself in his soup spoon. After a while she got bored and stopped paying attention to him all together.

"Can you see what's going on?" Rukia asked Matsumoto.

"Nothing's going on, they're just sitting there." Matsumoto replied with a sigh. After another fifteen minutes of sitting there waiting for something to happen they gave up. It looked like the two at the table had given up too; well Ichigo did at least. After the orangette was finished eating her food she stood from the table and walked out of the restaurant.

Rukia and Matsumoto stood from their table and followed her outside.

"What happened Ichigo?" Rukia asked finally able to catch up with her friend.

"Yumichika is a conceded asshole, cross him off the list." Ichigo replied.

"Alright, on to date number two." Matsumoto said happily.

"Date number two?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah you still have like five more left to go." She replied.

"Why did you schedule so many in one day?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I knew that there was a possibility that some of them would fall through or they would work all together, now come on, we need to get you some ice skates." Matsumoto said.

"Why ice skating?" Ichigo asked as she followed behind Matsumoto.

"Because the captain doesn't like the heat," she replied.

Lunch with Yumichika was boring, Ice skating with captain Hitsugaya was a bust; all they did was argue and fight the whole time. They nearly got in a fist fight after Ichigo 'accidentally' pushed Toshiro down on the Ice.

After ice skating with Toshiro, Ichigo went for a walk in the park with Ikkaku which was another disaster waiting to happen. Two hot heads in the same place wasn't good. Placing those two in an intimate situation was a horrible idea in the first place.

Izuru turned out to be too shy for Ichigo's liking. Every time Ichigo tried to talk to him he gave a simple one worded answer and that was it. Ichigo couldn't get a conversation started to save her life.

Rukia even set Ichigo up on a dinner date with Byakuya and that was the biggest fail of all. Byakuya spent the whole night trying to show Ichigo how to be a 'proper lady'. Instead of listening Ichigo did the exact opposite just to get on his nerves.

After an entire day of failed dates Ichigo was ready to beat her face against the wall

"Well the date with Nii-sama was the last one for today, we can try again tomorrow." Rukia said optimistically.

"We have to do this again tomorrow," Ichigo groaned.

"I promise that dates tomorrow won't to be that bad. We can even go to the human world and look for guys there." she said. Ichigo rolled her eyes. She didn't want to do this anymore; I was turning out to be the biggest waste of time he had experienced.

Ichigo sighed and stood from the floor and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Rukia asked.

"Just going to take a walk." She replied

"Alright," she replied not pushing the conversation any further.

Renji was sitting outside watching the stars.

"What are you looking at?" asked a familiar voice. Renji looked over to see Ichigo standing next to the bench he was sitting on.

"Looking at the stars," Renji replied.

"You've been sitting there for a while now; the stars can't be that interesting." She said looking up to the sky.

"So you've been watching me?" Renji asked jokingly.

"No, I-I wasn't watching you I was just saying." Ichigo replied. She could feel her cheeks burning red.

"You know, if you look up at the sky long enough you can start to see pictures in the stars." Renji replied.

"Really?" Ichigo replied. She moved closer to the bent and sat down on the far edge.

"What pictures do you see?" Ichigo asked after a brief moment of awkward silence.

"There, he said pointing up at the sky, that bunch of clouds and stars looks like sparkling water." He said. Ichigo nodded, 'sparkling water' didn't really make a lot of sense but she knew what he was trying to say. It was actually more interesting than she thought it would be. They spent the next hour sitting there looking up at the sky, pointing out constellations and tell jokes about the 'pictures' that they saw.

"Ichigo, are you still out here!?" yelled Rukia's voice. Ichigo looked away from the sky and over to the direction of the voice then over to where Renji was sitting. She didn't really want to leave, she was having run, but Rukia was looking for her and it would be rude if she didn't answer.

"Well I gotta go; I'll see you around Renji." Ichigo said as she stood from the bench and walked away. Renji nodded but didn't say anything.

If anyone asked he would refuse it until his face turned blue, but the truth was that he didn't want Ichigo to leave either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rukia stood in front of the entrance to the manor pretending like she didn't just witness the entire scene between Ichigo and Renji.

"I'm so dumb, how could I not have thought about this before." Rukia said as she scribbled in the handheld notepad Matsumoto had given to her to take notes in during Ichigo's dates. The sound of approaching footsteps forced her to snap the notepad closed and hide it deep into the pockets of her uniform.

"You called?" Ichigo asked suddenly. Rukia nodded and smiled like she had just walked out of the front doors of the manor.

"Are you ready to head back?" Rukia asked.

"As ready as I'm going to get." Rukia replied almost bitterly.

"Man! I forgot something in my room." Rukia said suddenly. "Why don't you start heading up there now and I'll catch up." She said. Ichigo nodded and headed off in the other direction. Instead of going back to her room like she said she was going to do she turned and went to the bench were Renji was still sitting.

"Hey Renji!" Rukia said happily. Renji looked away from the sky above him and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"What do you want now?" he said. Rukia frowned.

"What makes you think that I want something?" Rukia asked.

"Because when you walked over you said hey Renji, you never greet me like that unless there's something that you need from me." he said. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't want anything in particular, but there is a favor I want to ask of you." She said. Renji groaned.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"I finished my paperwork today, so there's nothing for me to do here tomorrow." Renji replied.

"Why don't you come to the beach with us in the real world tomorrow?" she asked.

"When are you leaving?" Renji asked.

"Now,"

"Now?"

"Right now." she said.

"I guess I can go." He said. Rukia smiled and hopped off of the bench.

"Alright, let's get going then." She said.

"But I have to clear it with a captain first," Renji started.

"Don't worry I'll explain it when we get back." Rukia said quickly. She took Renji by the arm and pulled her in the direction the Ichigo had disappeared in minutes before.

**The Next Day **

**Ichigo**

'Why won't she ever let me sleep?' Ichigo thought to herself as her entire body rocked against the force of Rukia bouncing on the end of her bed trying to wake her up.

"Wake up Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she ripped the covers away from Ichigo and her bed. Rukia dropped the covers on the floor and waited for Ichigo to get out of the bed.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked

"9 o'clock." Rukia replied.

"Too early," Ichigo groaned.

"It's really not that early." Rukia replied bluntly.

"It's too early to be awake." Ichigo insisted. "Is there even a reason why we're getting up this early?"

"We're going to the beach today." Rukia said with a big smile on her face. Ichigo grabbed her pillow and placed it on top of her head to try to shield herself away from the light.

"When did we make this decision?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Orihime and I came up with the idea last night on the phone after you went to sleep." Rukia answered.

"That's nice….I don't want to go." Ichigo said. Rukia grabbed the pillow and pulled it off of her head.

"You don't have a choice. I've already set up a date for you at the beach." Rukia said. Ichigo groaned again.

"I don't even own a bathing suit." She said.

"I know that, that's why we're up so early. It's because we're going to go get one." Rukia walked over to Ichigo closet and grabbed a pair of pants and a t-shirt. She threw them on top of Ichigo along with a pair of shoes.

"You almost hit me in the head!" Ichigo yelled, sitting upright on the bed.

"Sorry, that was an accident." She said. "Now hurry and get dressed. We have a lot of shopping to do." She said as she walked out of the rom and closed the door behind her. Ichigo rolled out of bed and stood up from the floor. She quickly pulled on the outfit that Rukia had thrown at her then pulled on her shoes. She grabbed her blanket from the floor and threw it back on the top of the bed.

She contemplated fixing it for a second but decided against it when she remembered who messed up her bed in the first place.

"You take a really long time to get dressed." Rukia said when Ichigo finally walked out of her room and down into the living room where Rukia was waiting.

"You're making my bed when we get back." Ichigo said.

"Whatever you say," Rukia said hopping up her place on the sofa and heading out the front door behind Ichigo.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ichigo

"These are really expensive." Ichigo said to herself as she looked at the tiny pieces of fabric that other woman called bathing suits. When he was a boy he wouldn't have minded seeing a girl in some of this stuff, but now that the shoe is on the other foot he would sooner die than get caught alive in one of these things.

"How about this one?" Rukia asked.

"Where's the rest of it?" Ichigo asked. Rukia sighed and placed the little pink bikini back on the rack.

"Why can't I get a bathing suit that actually covers my body? Like that one up there." Ichigo said as he pointed at a simple one piece on the wall.

"That isn't cute," Rukia said with a frown.

"It doesn't matter if it's cute; I want it to cover my body." Ichigo said

"That one?" Rukia asked pointing to a stripped green and white two piece that was on display next to the one that Ichigo had pointed out.

"That still isn't enough fabric." Ichigo replied. "It's smaller than the underwear I have on right now."

"Do you ladies need any help?" asked the woman standing behind the counter.

"I need to find a bathing suit." Ichigo said t the woman.

"But she doesn't like ones that are really 'small'." Rukia said. "But she has a date so she can't wear on that's ugly."

"So you need a cute bathing suit that still covers a good amount of your body." the woman said.

"Yes," said Rukia in a sigh.

"I think we have exactly what you're looking for." The woman said as she headed right to back of the store to a rack that was positioned in the back right corner.

"What about this?" she asked grabbing the first swimsuit she could reach on the rack.

"It's perfect." Ichigo said.

"It's plain." Rukia added.

"Shut up, you don't have to wear it." Ichigo said to her. Rukia rolled her eyes.

Orihime sat on a blanket surrounded by the rest of her friend. They had been there for about 30 minutes waiting on Rukia and Ichigo to get there.

"Is there a reason why we're just sitting here?" Ishida asked.

"We're waiting for Ichigo and Rukia-chan so that we can eat lunch." Orihime answered.

"Can't we just eat without them?" Renji asked.

"No you can't!" Orihime yelled angrily. Renji looked the girl over before scooting over a couple inches to create some distance in between the two of them.

"How long are we going to have to wait, I'm starving." Renji whined.

"You don't have to wait any longer because we're here!" Rukia yelled catching all of their attention at once.

"It's about time." Ishida said bitterly.

"We wouldn't have taken so long if Ichigo wasn't being a brat in the store." Rukia said with a roll of her eyes.

"I wasn't being a brat, I was just refusing to come out here practically naked." Ichigo replied.

"It took us forever to find the right suit." Rukia said taking a place on the large blanket with everyone else.

"Did you guys a least find something nice." Orihime asked Rukia in a low voice. Rukia nodded.

"It's a little tomboyish but it's still cute." Rukia replied.

"Stop talking about me." Ichigo said.

"Well, it's time to eat lunch now." Orihime said quickly changing the subject.

Orihime opened a large bag and started handing out boxed lunches.

"What about us?" Ichigo asked referring to the fact that herself and Renji were the only empty handed people left. Orihime reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Renji asked.

"A treasure map to find your hidden lunch," Rukia replied with a big smile.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ichigo said.

"Have fun," Orihime yelled as the two stood from the blanket and unrolled the large paper.

"We have to go this way." Renji said.

"No we don't, we got that way." He said.

"You're reading it wrong, it this way." She said stomping off in the direction she had already pointed out.

"You were holding it upside down." Renji yelled as he took off after her.

"Are you two sure this is going to work?" Ishida asked them.

"Sure it will, it'll take them forever to read that map, in the mean time they can get to know each other better." Rukia said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"We're never going to find our food." Renji whined as he dragged his feet through the sand.

"Yes we are," Ichigo said. "Just trust me I know what I'm doing."

"This would do a lot faster if you would let me help." He said to her, she rolled her eyes.

"No I can do it myself." She replied.

"But if we work together this will go faster." He said to her.

"Fine then," Ichigo balled the map up and shoved it into Renji's hands. "We'll work together."

"Did you really need to ball it up?" he asked as he tried his best to return the paper to its previous state. "Our lunch is over there." Renji pointed in the complete opposite direction from which they had been walking for the longest time. Ichigo rolled her eyes, she didn't want to admit that she was wrong but she was, they had been going the wrong way the entire time and she knew it.

"I'm not going to say I told you so, but you should have let me help a lot sooner." Renji said to her. When they finally reached the blanket and picnic basket Renji went straight for the food. He grabbed the two boxes and held them bot out to Ichigo.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked. "I thought you were dying of hunger."

"They're different," he replied simply.

"What?" she asked.

"The lunches are different, what if I would have taken the one that you would have wanted?" Renji said calmly. Ichigo took a blind pick of one of the boxes and sat down on the blanket.

"Thanks." She said to him.

"No problem, grape juice of apple?" he asked.

"Apple," she answered. Renji reached into the basket and pulled out a juice box then held if out to Ichigo. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Renji asked.

"You're so nice." Ichigo said still trying to calm her laughter. Renji looked away in an attempt to hide the dark color face had turned.

"I'm supposed to be being nice to you aren't I, this is a date remember?" Renji asked.

"You're right," Ichigo said as she continued to pick at the food in her lunch box.

"What are they doing, what are they doing!" Orihime asked nervously as she loomed over Rukia shoulder as if she could see through her head and into the binoculars Rukia was using.

"They're just talking; oh my god Ichigo just flipped her hair." Rukia said.

"What kind of flip?" Orihime asked.

"What do you mean what kind, isn't there only one kind?" Ishida asked.

"No, there are many kinds." Orihime replied.

"It was the flirty half smile kind of hair flip." Rukia said to her.

"And what did he do?" Orihime asked

"He just smiled back and looked away." Rukia replied; Orihime nodded. "I think we found her a match."

"Ichigo and Renji in a relationship…."Ishida said listlessly. "This should be fun to watch."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After their lunch Ichigo and Renji went back over to where their friends were still sitting.

"Why are you guys just sitting here?" Renji asked as he and Ichigo made their way back over to the blanket where everyone else was. Ichigo sat down next to Rukia and pushed her bangs away from her face for the thousandth time that day.

"We were waiting for the both of you to finish eating." Rukia replied. "We didn't want the two of you to miss out on any of the fun." Rukia stood from the blanket and kicked of her flip flops. Ichigo watched as Orihime stood and didn't the same, soon all of her friends had stripped over their over cloths and were ready to get in the water.

"You coming Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Uh….nah… I uh, still have 15 more minutes before I can get in the water." She said. Her lame excuse seemed to be just enough for her friends, who only nodded and left her by herself to attend to the towel and the sand around it.

"You know your fifteen minutes were up about twenty minutes ago." Renji said as he stood in front of Ichigo with his hands on his hips.

"I don't feel like swimming." Ichigo replied as she stared past him at her friends who were still playing in the water.

"Why not?" Renji asked.

"I don't want to get my hair wet." Ichigo replied." it pretty to look at but it's a pain in the ass to have to blow dry and straighten after I get wet."

"Well I guess you have no choice." Renji said simply.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked. He didn't answer he took one large step forward and wrapped his arm around Ichigo upper body, pinning her arms down to her side.

"What the hell are you doing Renji?" Ichigo screamed. Her legs flailed wildly as she was hoisted from the ground and thrown over his shoulder. She beat her small arms against his back only to be dropped down into the water seconds later.

"Don't drown squirt." Renji said as he grabbed her and lifted her almost completely out of the water. Ichigo opened her eyes and looked through the curtain of hair covering her eyes. She reached out and grabbed both sides of Renji head before spitting a mouth of water into his face.

"Who the hell are you calling a squirt?" Ichigo asked as she pushed her wet hair completely away from her face.

"You little one," Renji said completely releasing her body making plop back down into the water.

"Dammit Renji!" she yelled as she struggled against the brand new sundress she was wearing over her bathing suit.

"Why don't you just take it off instead of fighting with it, it already wet anyway." Renji said.

"You just wanna see me without any cloths on you dirty pervert." Ichigo snapped. Renji entire face went red.

"No I…it wasn't anything like that!" he yelled.

"Whatever, you pervert." Ichigo replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine then, be that way!" Renji replied in a loud voice. He reached down and swept his hand through the water, splashing Ichigo in the process.

"Hey watch where your splashing that!" Ichigo yelled while splashing him back. It was long before the two were in a full on water fight.

"Well at least they aren't beating the snot out of each other." Rukia said as she watched her two friends wrestling around in the water a few yards away from them.

"The only reason that he hasn't really hit her yet is because she's a girl." Ishida said as he stood alongside Rukia watched the fight.

"And because he likes her." Orihime added.

"That too," chad said as he fell into line with the rest of them.

"It looks like we really have found a match in the two of them." Ishida confirmed, the rest of them just nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"For the last time, I don't want to go Yuzu." Ichigo said as she sank down either further into the sofa and continued to flip through the channels on the TV trying to find something to watch. Yuzu walked over to the TV and stood directly in front of it.

"What do you mean you don't want to go?" Yuzu whined "it's your last chance you have to go." Ichigo huffed and leaned to the side to try and see around her younger sister.

"I don't have to do anything," Ichigo replied.

"Come on Ichigo please you have to go to your formal, it's your last year in high school and you haven't been before." Yuzu said.

"I don't even have a dress, I don't have make-up, I don't have a date; so I'm not going." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean you don't have a Date?!" Rukia said loudly, stomping over to stand next to Yuzu.

"I don't have a date to go to the dance with." Ichigo said again. She was still trying to crane her neck to see around the both of them at the cartoon that was now playing on the TV.

"Oh you have a date." Rukia said.

"And what makes you so sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, I'm going to find one for you," she replied.

"I don't have a dress or shoes or jewelry or anything." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry about it; we'll get that done in no time." She said.

"…does that mean I have to go shopping?" Ichigo asked bitterly.

"Of course it does," Yuzu replied with a smile.

"Here we go again," Ichigo said frowning, she pushed herself off of the couch and went to find her shoes. She knew that she didn't want to go shopping but she had no choice in the matter, if she protested Rukia would just argue her down until she agreed to go.

* * *

Ichigo sat in the dress shop twisting her hair around her finger with a bored expression on her face. If there's one thing in the world she hates it's shopping, it took too long and there were too many details that had to be paid attention too when doing it, Ichigo simply didn't have the patience to do it even though she was a girl.

"What about this one?" Yuzu asked as she walked over yet another dress in her hands for Ichigo to look at. This was the second dress shop they had been in that day and Ichigo had already looked at hundred different dresses that day.

"I don't like yellow." Ichigo replied simply.

"This one?" Rukia asked as she came over with another dress in her hands.

"I can't wear an orange dress, I already have orange hair, if my dress is orange then ill look like an afternoon sunset." Ichigo replied.

"This one?" Isshin asked as he galloped over to Ichigo with what had to be the ugliest dress in the entire store. going into detail about how hideous the dress was would probably be impossible, but the dress was brown, it was brown like a puddle of mud.

"Don't even bring that over here!" Ichigo yelled.

"You're always pushing me away; it makes me feel so unimportant!" Isshin yelled in reply.

"Well since you don't like anything we've picked, what do you like?" Rukia asked.

"I don't like the long puffy ones, but the short ones are cool I guess." She said. "And please dad, don't pick out another brown dress, they aren't cute. At all." Ichigo said softly to the old man, Isshin nodded and ran back over to the racks of dresses he had originally come from. Yuzu and Rukia sifted through the rest of the racks and picked out some dresses that were within the limits that Ichigo set up. 10 minutes later they came back with about ten dresses for Ichigo to try on.

"Do I really have to put them on?" Ichigo asked as she was forced into a dressing room by her younger sister.

"You'll never be able to pick one if you don't know how they look on you." Yuzu replied before she pulled the curtain shut. Ichigo huffed as she turned to face the pile of dresses laying over the chair inside the room. She quickly stripped down to her underwear and grabbed the first dress. instead of walked back out of the room to show everyone she went through them quickly and took out the ones she knew she didnt like before they got to see her in one. Once she had it narrowed down to the last four she put one on and walked out of the dressing room.

"I don't like this color, but the design is cool." Ichigo said as she eyed herself in the mirror. The emerald green evening gown was beautiful but her hair color would never allow her to wear it.

"It does look really nice on you though," Yuzu said

"Yeah, but maybe in another color." Ichigo said as she headed back for the dressing room, already reaching for the zipper that held her captive inside the dress.

The next one she tried on was a mini length baby doll dress in a light pink color with a black belt around the waist.

"It's too short," Ichigo said as soon as she spotted herself in the mirror. I bet if I bend over you could see right up the bottom." She turned and gave it a try just to be sure; she was right.

"Well you defiantly can't wear that one." Isshin said in a serious tone. Ichigo turned around and quickly went back into the dressing room to put on the next dress.

The third dress was yellow with a gigantic pink bow that went around the waist, Ichigo hated it as soon as she laid eyes on it but she had to put it on, if she didn't try at least one dress that her father picked out she would never hear the end of it. After putting it on she stepped out of the dressing room but didn't bother going over to the mirror.

"You look like a clown." Karin stated blandly.

"Thanks." Ichigo replied sarcastically as she went back into the dressing room and yanked the curtain shut behind her. She quickly changed into the last dress and walked out of the dressing room. She stomped over to the platform and stood on top of it. Yuzu gaped at her in amazement, Ichigo looked up in just enough time to see her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Look at yourself," Yuzu replied, Ichigo turned around and looked into the mirror behind her.

"This is nice…I like this one." She said as she turned to the side to get another look at herself. "I like it a lot."

"Then this is the one we'll get." Isshin yelled excitedly. After finding the dress, and getting shoes and jewelry they were finally able to go home.

"Now all we need to do is find you a date." Rukia said as she skipped through their front door and removing her shoes at the same time, she glided through the living room on her socks and landed softly on the sofa in the living room.

"You say that like it's going to be easy," Ichigo said as he walked through the door behind her like someone had sucked the life right out of her body. She trudged over to the sofa and laid down next to where Rukia was sitting.

"It will be." Rukia replied simply. Ichigo looked over at her but paid the comment little attention. On a regular day she would have asked what the smaller girl meant by it but not she was way too tired to do so.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: sorry I haven't been updating as frequently as I usually did but ever since soccer season started I've been stupid busy with yearbook club, soccer, work and school I haven't had a lot of time to write. Anyways that you all for waiting and I am still posting on all of my stories. I'm also going to try and post more often**

**Chapter**** 15**

"We're supposed to be leaving at 6:30 to go to dinner." Ichigo said to herself as she paced back and forth across her room. She had been doing this for the past twenty minutes after Yuzu finished with her hair and left the room.

"Then after dinner we're going back into the limbo to head to the hotel were the dance is being held." She said as she continued to go through the schedule that Rukia had laid out for her. There was only five minutes left before everyone was late and the entire schedule was thrown off. They would be late for dinner, then get stuck in traffic, and them she would miss the entire dance.

"Keep it up and you're going to sweat all of your make-up off." Rukia said as she slipped into the room and closed the door softly behind her. She went over to Ichigo and played with the curls that were swept over her right shoulder; she grabbed the black hair clip and repositioned it so that it would be sure to stay in place the entire night.

"You look perfect." Rukia said with a smile. Ichigo smiled half-heartedly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Rukia asked Ichigo smiled again.

"This is so nerve racking." Ichigo said softly.

"Don't worry; everything is going to be fine." Rukia said.

"Is he here yet?" Ichigo asked, Rukia smiled. One of the reasons why she was so nervous was because she had no idea who "he" was supposed to be. For some reason Rukia had insisted on keeping Ichigo's date a secret from her up until the last possible moment. She wouldn't even hint to what his name was whenever Ichigo tried to bring it up.

"Well you don't have to wait anymore, it's time to go." Rukia said with a smile.

'Right on time.' Ichigo thought to herself. She slipped on her heels and walked into the hallway. From the top of the stairs the only thing she could hear was the sound of her father going on a full rampage downstairs, throwing question left and right at whoever was waiting downstairs to take her to the dance.

"Dad! Leave him alone!" Ichigo screamed as she stomped ungracefully down the stairs. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Etiquette lessons, I knew there was something we forgot." Rukia said to herself as she headed down the stairs behind Ichigo.

'I got the tickets, got the corsage, got money for the food…" Renji thought to himself as he walked up to Ichigo's front door, checking and double checking his pockets to make sure he had everything. He readjusted his jacket making sure that everything Rukia had given him to wear was on straight before the door opened.

"You were almost late." Said a low voice as the door was thrown open. Isshin stood there cross-armed in the door way. Renji nodded and pushed one hand into his pocket before he walked through the door.

Isshin slammed the door behind him and made sure he brushed Renji shoulder on his way around him and back into the living room where the two of them waited for Ichigo to come down the stairs.

"Come on dad, be nice." Yuzu said as she grabbed the empty glass from the table that was now in between Renji and her father. Isshin stood on one side while Renji sat on the Sofa on the other side of the table staring up at Isshin's hard expression. Isshin placed one knee on the table and leaned down to get directly in Renji's face.

"Listen you, my daughter is a beautiful flower and you will treat her as such. Do you understand!" he hissed. Before Renji could open his mouth to answer there was a shout from the top of the stairs.

"Dad! Leave Him Alone!" Ichigo yelled as she made her way down the stairs and into the living room.

'Damn those are a nice pair of legs," Renji whispered to himself. Isshin balled his hand into a fist and shoved the back of his head. "What was that for?" Renji asked

"Flower." Isshin said simply. Renji nodded, and then quickly turned his attention back to Ichigo. Everything she had on was perfect. The dress she was wearing was all black and stopped mid-thigh. There was a black belt that hugged her around the waistline and flared out into a train that covered the back of her legs and ran down to the floor.

"Um…you look nice." Renji said as he scrambled to stand from his seat after he'd realized that he had been sitting there for almost 5 whole minutes staring wide eyed at Ichigo.

"Thanks, you look nice too, never thought I would see you looking so civilized." She said with a smile.

"You still think you're funny huh?" Renji asked.

"Ichigo can you please not flirt with you boyfriend right in front of your father." Isshin said covering his ear and looking away.

"I wasn't flirting and he isn't my boyfriend." Ichigo said obviously annoyed t what her father was trying to imply.

"Well you two should really get going; you do have a reservation to make at the restaurant." Rukia said as she quickly forced them out the door.

"Uh…well…are you ready to go?" Renji asked lamely.

"Sure, seeing as how we've already been kicked out of the house." she replied with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Renji sat across from Ichigo, watching as she picked at the food on her plate.

"Um…is something wrong…..we could send it back if you don't want it." Renji said to her. Ichigo looked up from her plate and forced a smile.

"No it's fine; I'm just not that hungry." She said to him. Finished with his own food, Renji occupied himself by watching Ichigo pick at what little food she had on her plate.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong or you gonna make my figure it out?" Renji asked her. She smirked then looked up at him.

"I would make you guess but I don't think you have the brain power for it." Ichigo replied.

"I've gone through all of this to take you out somewhere nice and you're still insulting my intelligence." Renji replied only half joking.

"Well, would you look at that, you got closer than I thought you would," Ichigo replied plainly.

"So the date is the problem?" Renji asked.

"I would say problem…." Ichigo replied.

"Then what is it?" Renji asked.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Ichigo replied as she leaned in her chair to allow the waitress access to the plate in front of her.

"No, it isn't nothing; you obviously have a problem with me being here, so I should leave right?" Renji asked.

"I never said that you were the problem," Ichigo replied bluntly.

"Could you at least try to make sense?" Renji said to her. Ichigo rolled her eyes at him.

"I am making sense; you just don't understand what I'm trying to say." She said to him.

"You just told me that me taking you out was a problem but I wasn't the problem." Renji said.

"You aren't." She said. "….the way you're acting is a problem."

"And how am I acting?" Renji asked.

"You're like… opening doors for me, and giving me useless compliments and buying flower….it's all so…..I just can't take it." She said. Renji almost laughed right in her face, she was actually upset because he was acting like a gentlemen.

"You don't like all the mushy stuff?" Renji asked.

"No, it's disgusting." She replied bluntly, Renji laughed.

"Fine then, I won't do it anymore." he said.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." Renji replied.

"You're breaking the rules already." Ichigo said as she stood from her chair and walked away from the table.

"I would apologize, but you said I can't do that anymore." Renji said as he stood from his seat and headed for the door.

"What the hell are they doing?" Rukia asked as he nearly pressed her entire body up against the window to get a good look at Ichigo and Renji's table. She could clearly see the Red head leaving both the table and the restaurant behind him but their orange haired friend was nowhere in sight.

"She already left the building." Matsumoto whispered into the receiver of her walky-talky as she crouched down further in her seat to prevent either of them from noticing her sitting in disguise as they left the building.

"Did you hear what they were talking about when they were back at the table?" Rukia asked.

"I couldn't hear, they were too far away." Matsumoto replied. "but they didn't look upset though, they were actually laughing."

"Laughing?" Rukia said to herself. "I don't understand these two at all."

"They're strange, but they do fit each other." Matsumoto said.

"You're right." Rukia replied.

"Have they left yet?" Matsumoto asked quickly.

"Yeah, I just got the message from the driver and they should be at the Dance in about 15 minutes."

"We should get going so that we can beat them there." Matsumoto suggested.

"No, I think we should let them spend the rest of their night in private." Rukia said.

"Really?" Rangiku replied.

"Yeah, I mean it's the least we can do, we've been watching them since their first date, and they should be able to have some time alone, even if they don't know that we've been watching them." Rukia answered.

"But what if something really good happens and we miss it?" Rangiku whined.

"Then we'll hear about it tomorrow when Ichigo tells us about how her date went." Rukia replied.


End file.
